Standard hybridoma technology will be used to produce a series of murine monoclonal antibodies directed against structural antigens within the dermoepidermal basement membrane zone of normal human skin (both lamina lucida and lamina densa). The specific goals of this study will be to produce monoclonal antibodies which recognize new components of normal skin basement membrane zone and to identify those antigens which appear to be intimately involved in the pathogenesis of lesion formation in certain select bullous diseases, including cicatricial pemphigoid, lupus erythematosus, herpes gestationis, and epidermolysis bullosa (especially the junctional form). Monoclonal antibodies will be produced by immunization of mice with chemical extracts of human epidermis, dermis, or basement membrane-enriched preparations. Subsequently, any antibody produced which appears to have basement membrane-binding specificity will be utilized for the ultrastructural localization and biochemical isolation and characterization of the antigen to which it binds. Specimens of skin from patients with disorders involving the basement membrane zone will be examined by indirect immunofluorescence in order to assess for potential antigenic abnormalities. In this manner, new insights may be gained regarding the antigenic composition of normal human skin and the role of such antigens in the pathogenesis of certain bullous diseases.